Sango Ai
by KittenTits
Summary: [One shot]: In class one day, Sasuke and Hinata have to say, I love you. Slight very slight SasuHina in this. Hey, look mom, I wrote a straight fic!


disclaimer: Nope, nadda, never. Not in this lifetime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The friendly, brown haired sensei smiled at his class as they came back from a mid-afternoon break. He had the whole afternoon planned out. They would spend the rest of the afternoon in a sort of theatre. He had three paper bags; all filled with little pieces of paper with his students names on them. One had the girls, and another had the boys (he didn't want two of the same gender getting in awkward situations). The last one had scenarios.  
  
Iruka stood at the front of the class and waited for everyone to settle down. When they did, he started to explain what they would be doing.  
  
"Alright, class!" he said. "This afternoon we'll be practising our acting!" The whole class murmured, as if their teacher was insane. Iruka only laughed at them. "You never know when you might have to pose as someone else to fool an enemy, or gain information.  
  
"I'll first pick out a scenario and then I'll pick one boy and one girl's name randomly from these paper bags," he continued. "So, first off, the scenario will be..." He shoved his hand into the bag and picked one out. "...an argument," he read off the small piece of paper. "Now, let's see who'll be 'arguing'."  
  
The brunette put his hand into the bag for the girls. "The female actor is.... Haruno Sakura. Sakura, please come to the front."  
  
The ten year old pink haired girl got up from her seat in the second row and walked down the steps to the front. She then looked back at the class with a huge smile on her face. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited to see who her partner would be.  
  
"Okay," Iruka stated. "The male shall be....." He put his hand in the last paper bag and drew out.... "Hyuuga Neji."  
  
Sakura looked puzzled. Neji? The guy who never spoke to anyone? How the hell was she suppose to argue if he didn't talk? With herself?! Now, if it was with Ino, she could argue up a storm, and Iruka-sensei would have a hell of a time getting them to shut up. But Neji?!?  
  
Slowly, the black haired boy made his way to the front. He took his time and looked as if he'd rather not be doing this.  
  
The argument went on without much being heard. Sakura was stuck for something to start off with, so she said the first thing that came to her head. "You stole my make-up!!!" To add to the affect, she pointed what she hoped was an accusing finger at him. Neji raised one eyebrow at her and stated simply, "No I didn't."  
  
It went on like that with many, "No I didn't"s and "Yes you did!!"s. It ended when Sakura got so mad that she jumped on Neji and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him until her heart's content, screaming, "YES YOU DID, YES YOU DID!!!!!!" the whole time. Iruka had to pry her off the poor boy.  
  
The next scenario was "Happiness at Seeing a Friend". The actors were Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. That took a little while because both were afraid to go near the other.  
  
They got it done though, with many a teeth bearing by Ino and many frightened squeaks from Naruto.  
  
It kept going on like this for a while till the dreaded scenario appeared. Many gasps were heard when Iruka announced it.  
  
"Saying 'I Love You'," he said. Many whispers were heard throughout the room. Mainly by the girls. The guys looked about ready to kill themselves. Most of them anyway, as Sasuke and a few others were just sitting there brooding.  
  
Iruka smirked inwardly. This is the one that he'd put in there for spite because the class (or most of it) has thrown a lot of food at him a week for so back because they said it was crap. He couldn't wait to see who would be doing this one.*  
  
He reached into the boys' bag first this time, and pulled out a piece of paper. Opening it, he read, "Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
All of the girls murmured as he walked down to the front. They would LOVE to have Sasuke say that he loved them in front if the whole class. All of them crossed their fingers. They held their breath as Iruka drew out the female name.  
  
No one breathed.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata."  
  
Every set of eyes turned to the small girl in the back of the class. She sat there, stunned, until the boy sitting beside her, Kiba, nudged her in the arm. The dark haired girl made her way to the front, slowly, blushing like mad as everyone watched her intently. Hinata was, perhaps, the only young girl in the village who wasn't attracted to Sasuke. Although it wasn't common knowledge, she had her heart set on a certain loud-mouthed blonde boy.  
  
Iruka pulled out the chair from his desk and told Hinata to sit on it. Still blushing, she did as she was told. He told Sasuke to kneel in front of her and take her hand. He did so, scowl ever present on his face. Then their sensei told Sasuke to go ahead and say it.  
  
Still kneeling, the raven haired boy looked Hinata in the face, deep into her eyes and said the line that every girl in the village would have killed to hear out of his mouth.  
  
"Hinata, I love you."  
  
For a moment, no one did or said anything. Hinata thought she saw twitch of a smile on Sasuke's face as he stood and made his way back to his seat. Iruka then started clapping. The rest of the class joined in. Hinata all but ran back to her seat.  
  
When the clapping stopped, Iruka smiled at both Sasuke and Hinata.  
  
"Very well done, both of you. That is the hardest thing in the world to say, and even harder to act out. Making it look believable anyway. Hinata, you did the best surprised face I have ever seen! You two will make great spies!" He turned away to pick out the next scenario and pair to do it.  
  
~~*OWARI*~~  
  
*= Heh heh, I had to do something mean to Iruka, but I love the guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Rin: WOW, what the hell was that!?  
  
Yami Rin: I don't know.... I think you told me that you had to something like that in class?  
  
Rin: Oh yeah! I DID have to do something like this in class. We were doing it in drama. The teach asked for two volunteers, a dude and a chick. I raised up my hand cuz I love drama! ^___^ And anyway, he told me to sit in a chair (in the front of the class) and told the dude (Kory) to kneel in front of me. We were both like, "Wah??", but we did it anyway.  
  
Yami Rin: Heh heh heh.....  
  
Rin: :l Anyway, we did what we were told and mush da dush. He then told Kory to say to me, 'I love you'. I jumped up and was like, "WHAT?!?!?", and Kory looked about ready to hurl! Let me tell you, I can understand that cuz I ain't the most attractive thing that crawled out from under my family's rock. But, he did it anyway.  
  
Yami Rin: And Kory never looks at RinKin the same way again.  
  
Rin: *shudders* I can't look at him the same way, now either!! :P And don't say my full name, it's CREEPY!!!!  
  
Yami Rin: Yeesh. REVIEW, nice readers. If anybody's reading this.....  
  
Rin: They'd better be reading this. It took a whole hour out of my life, and I want someone to appreciate it!! So go forth, and review! o^___^o 


End file.
